degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mychemicaldegrassi/How We Choose To Spend Our Time (Shiny Fanfic)
Summaryish: Shiny has a fight and Tiny wonders where his loyalties really lie. '' “So, you and Elias,” Tiny said casually, stretching his arm over Lola’s chair. The group headed straight to Above the Dot after the concert, ordering one milkshake apiece. Frankie and Jonah left so Jonah could play another concert of his own, and Lola went downstairs to pick from the café’s broad selection of cookies. “You and Lola?” Shay questioned back, a confused expression on her face. “What about us?” “Whew, there’s an ''us,” Tiny joked, setting his drink on the bar table. “When did that happen?” “Well, Lola didn’t want me to come on this group date without a date, so I guess that’s what happened,” she smoothed down the skirt of Frankie’s dress self-consciously. Tiny’s eyes followed. He cleared his throat, “Oh, for a second there, I thought you brought him here to make me jealous.” Shay almost knocked over her glass. “Excuse me?” “Relax, I was just kidding.” He grinned. “Right, haha,” she responded dryly. “Look, you haven’t been talking to me in chem, have I done something wrong?” “No, why would you think that?” Tiny shook his head. “Because…you haven’t been talking to me.” “Why can’t you talk to your girlfriend?” Shay shrugged. “That doesn’t even make any sense, why would you—“ “Yeah, and lots of things don’t make sense. Like why oxygen and hydrogen are diatomic molecules and not boron. Or why drug-addicts go back for more. Or why people think it’s okay to just make-out in random corners of the school like other people aren’t walking around trying to get to class in peace. Things don’t make sense, that’s life—“ “Yeah, well, let’s not pretend like you don’t not make sense sometimes,” Tiny cut in. “When have I not made sense?” “I don’t know, maybe when you led me on for all that time, just to make a big deal out of cutting me off after I asked you out. I just have to look forward,” he mocked, “bullshit.” “You didn’t have a problem looking forward either when it was my best friend’s ass in front of your face,” she hissed. “I wish I would’ve looked her way first,” Tiny shot back. Shay’s eyes cast downwards, stung. “I wish you did too,” she lied. Tiny watched her silently, instantly regretting his words. He reached for her arm and she moved away. “You know, I read this a study a while ago that says we pick up the qualities from the people we spend time with the most. So, maybe it’s best for me to not spend time with you,” she slid off the bar stool, grabbing her purse, “My parents were right.” Tiny stood up too. “Your parents?” “I should be with my date anyway,” Shay wiped her eyes, starting to walk in the opposite direction. He thought of Elias’ hands on her, Elias walking her to class, Elias kissing her against the lockers, the way he’d been fantasizing about since the day she admitted she’d never done it before. The kiss that was supposed to be with him. “''Shay'', I—“ “Leave me alone, Tiny.” His first instinct was to go after her, but then he remembered his place. His hands found the now wet milkshake glass, and he took a sip, ruminating. His eyes wandered to the other glass, a few inches away, to the dark red lipstick print on its rim. His thoughts drifted, and he wondered how bad it would be to break up with Lola for the girl he really wanted. Tiny sighed, spinning the straw between his fingers, “''Very bad''.” Category:Blog posts